


Make Me

by Hayles45



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cute, F/F, Female Characters, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slow Burn, definitely need more content, i just love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayles45/pseuds/Hayles45
Summary: Originally Posted on tumblr - The Princess attempts to flirt, and it works about as well as you'd expect for someone who's been confined to a castle her whole life.





	Make Me

Page was flustered. She had promised to meet her men down by the Bowerstone river in ten minutes, yet somehow presently found herself caught up in the feverish mess that was the resistance headquarters itself. For weeks now she had promised herself she would start to sort through the piles of papers stacked at her desk, or the clutter that had gradually assembled on the war table. But a revolution didn’t allow such luxuries as spring cleaning, and so Page had left the hideout to itself for the time being.

That was, however, until this very moment.

She finally found the papers she had been searching for; documents detailing complaints about the child labour rife in the Bowerstone factories. Walter was returning in the evening to discuss possible solutions, and so Page wanted to keep the papers separate from the rest of the chaos for the time being.

All she had to do was stash the papers in the war table drawers, and she would be free to go.

Easier said than done.

The path to the drawers was blocked by an object, more specifically a princess shaped object. Her royal majesty was leaning on Page’s drawer of choice, the same smug smile plastered on her face as always. It was almost as if the Princess had a sixth sense as to what would annoy Page the most.

It wasn’t that she disliked the Princess; Page felt quite the opposite. They could get along well enough, despite most of their interactions being laced with heavy sarcasm and backhanded comments. It just angered Page that after years of work in the pits of Bowerstone, one privileged girl could waltz on in and act like she owned the place. At least that was how she had felt in the beginning.

“Can I help you?”

The words cut through the silence of the basement, and Page realised that she had been staring at the hero for a good thirty seconds.

Fighting back the embarrassing flush spreading across her cheeks, Page gestured wildly with her hands,

“You’re in my way,” she said, “as always.”

The Princess laughed, holding her hands up with a smile.

“Guilty as charged!”

Page enjoyed their banter. Once the Princess had proven her worth in battle, and by helping the people of Bowerstone that Page held dear, her opinion of the runaway royal had begun to change. Of course, they were from two totally different worlds, but they both wanted to change things for the better.

And it didn’t hurt that she looked good whilst she did it.

Avo, did she really just think that?

“As much as I revel in your comedic brilliance, I am in a rush,” Page replied, unable to suppress her smile at the woman’s antics, “so please, get out of the way.”

A mischievous look flashed across the Princess’s features, and she folded her arms firmly across her chest.

“Make me.”

Page was never one to refuse such a blunt invitation. With one swift movement, she hooked a leg around the Princess’s, grasping her shoulder and promptly slamming her to the ground.

The Princess let out a groan as she smacked against the concrete, clutching her shoulder as she turned to gaze up at a triumphant Page, now securely placing her documents in the drawer.

“Now I might have some peace and quiet around here,” Page chuckled to herself, enjoying the sight of the Princess’s confused expression for a moment longer before offering her arm as a means to get back up.

The Princess brushed her hand away, instead using the war table to regain her previous stance.

“What was that for?”

“You said I was to ‘make’ you move out of the way, and that’s what I did,” Page replied, and the Princess let out an exasperated sigh.

“That’s not… You weren’t supposed to…”

Page’s giddy expression now joined the Princess’s one of mild confusion.

“Supposed to what?”

Still nursing her now aching shoulder, the Princess shook her head.

“I wasn’t… It was just…” her eyes met Page’s, and for a moment her breath seemed to hitch in her throat.

“I was… I’m flirting with you.”

The words hit Page and she struggled to react. The Princess… flirting? With her?

And like that?

“Oh.” Page knew it wasn’t the response either was expecting, but her brain and shortening timescale couldn’t quite comprehend an appropriate response.

They stood in silence for a moment. Page had finished her errands, she could leave if she wanted to. She had to leave, she was going to be late. But she stayed, just for a moment.

Their eyes hadn’t left each other’s, time seemed to have frozen still. The Princess let out a shaky breath, and an even shakier apology.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t be sorry. I don’t mind,” Page cut in, reaching out and resting her hand on the taller woman’s forearm. Both shifted their gaze to take in the sight of the connection, quickly regaining the previous eye contact, “just… be a bit better at it.”

The Princess smiled, letting out a soft chuckle at the awkwardness she had created.

“Right. I guess being cooped up in a castle for most of your life doesn’t exactly make me a casanova.”

The atmosphere was… peculiar. Neither knew quite how to approach this apparent leap in whatever their relationship had been.

Page smiled, closing the distance between them.

“Don’t sell yourself short. But if flirting is your intention, I’d suggest getting some lessons,” The Princess opened her mouth to speak, “and not from Ben Finn.”

“How did you kn-”

“I’ve seen his style first hand, as I’m sure you recall.”

If there had ever been doubts as to their mutual attraction for one another, the sudden lack of personal space and pounding heartbeats disproved them all. Page’s gaze shifted from the Princess’s eyes, dazzling as they were, and settled firmly on her lips, watching intently as she spoke.

“Well, if you have lessons of your own I’d be willing to listen.”

Page needed to leave. She wanted to stay. She wanted to do some flirting of her own.

But she needed to go. Now.

“Not now. But I’ll show you soon,” she said softly, bringing a hand up to gently cup the Princess’s cheek, “until then, here’s something to start with.”

This was too bold, even for her. But at least she had an escape plan.

Leaning in, Page pressed her lips to the Princess’s, revelling in how soft they felt against her own.

But in the second it has started, it was over and Page was bolting out of the door and into the sewers.

She was only human. She would allow herself moments of self-indulgence. But for now, people needed her help.

This would be revisited, no doubt. Something this monumental between two people who initially despised each other had to be something of significance.

Reaching up and tentatively tracing where the Princess’s lips had brushed her own, Page couldn’t help but smile.

A body slam to first kiss all within two minutes.

Maybe neither of them knew what flirting meant after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my second Princess/Page fanfiction and was originally posted on tumblr as a request for 'liaraliara'. More Princess/Page cuteness because I’m in love with these two:
> 
> Prompt: “I’m flirting with you”


End file.
